The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many video coding standards divide an image frame of an input video into one or more coding tree units (CTUs), and each CTU includes coding tree blocks (CTBs) that correspond to various color space components of a predetermined color space, respectively. In some applications, the predetermined color space may include an RGB color space having a red component (R), a green component (G), and a blue component (B); an YCbCr color space having a luma component (Y), a blue-difference chroma component (Cb), and a red-difference chroma component (Cr); a YCoCg color space having a luma component (Y), an orange chroma component (Co), and a green chroma component (Cg); or the like.
Moreover, each CTB may be divided into one or more coding blocks (CBs), and each CB may include one or more prediction blocks (PBs) and one or more transform blocks (TBs). When encoding an original image of a CB, the original image of the CB can be divided into a predictable portion to be encoded using the PBs and a residual portion (i.e., prediction errors) to be encoded using the TBs according to a predetermined video coding standard. When decoding the CB, a reconstructed image of the CB can be obtained by generating and combining the predictable portion and the residual portion of the CB according to the same predetermined video coding standard.